The Crow Wings
by Rambeltilx
Summary: After Yuna leaves The Gullwings, they decide to turn to a new lifestyle; thieving. Soon after they gain notoriety, however, they are faced with a very high bounty on their heads, and the bounty hunters that follow. Will contain slash and femslash.


Long time no fic, ne? Sorry for the lack of everything. I've been very busy with school and other personal stuff. 

So this was a fic idea I had the other day. It takes place after Yuna leaves The Gullwings, obviously, and they decide to try a different lifestyle. 

**WARNING** This will contain **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If you don't like same-sex pairings, then I suggest you leave before you end up leaving a dumb flame that I'll laugh at. 

Also, I ask everyone to read this with a sense of humor. It's got alot of cynical humor in it, and it is also very different from my usual writing style. So um...enjoy! 

.:. 

"Ri, Pa, in position. Engage." A genuinely cheery voice whispered. 

As the crackly rendition of the command fed through an intercom, a gloved hand brought down a switch. 

Electricity was down. 

"Clear." Responded a low voice afterwards. 

"Ri, Pa, you two had better hurry. I'm picking up radio signals from two security guards. They're heading your way." A young voice. 

"I hear them." Came the cheery voice, "No sweat, I was born to do this." Her sleek form slipped unnoticed through the shadows along the floor, crawling up the wall, into an air vent above., "Pa." 

The other soon made sure that darts were implanted into the backs of the guards' necks, and soon after the form from above slipped gracefully downwards, guards' bodies as cushions to her small feet. 

"Go." Came the young voice over the intercom. 

And go they did. 

"Woohoo!" Rikku cheered as her brother dipped the nose of the champagne bottle into her glass and it filled. "Here's to another successful mission for the Crow Wings!" She laughed devilishly before taking a swig of the beverage in hand, as did her counterparts. 

"How much did we manage this time?" Paine smirked, mirth now in her voice as she sipped her champagne as well. 

"Exactly 4,567,296 gil." Shinra responded from his usual seat. He spun his chair around so he was facing the crew, arms folded behind his head. "And that was a close one, too." 

"Damned if I wasn't sure you were busted." Buddy smirked, finishing off his glass, tossing it aside and draping his arms over Rikku and Paine's shoulders. 

"Busted? Our two prize fighters? Never! You are a disgrace to this team!" Brother responded with a laugh, dramatically waving the champagne bottle towards his friend. Rikku and Paine laughed as well, and Shinra responded with his usual conserved chuckle. 

"Yeah Buddy, c'mon, give us a little more credit. Master thieves are never caught by wimpy little security guards." Rikku teased, finishing her beverage off as well before sticking her tongue out at the man next to her. 

Routine had changed quite a bit for The Gullwings in the last 3 years. Perhaps it was Yuna leaving, or perhaps it was the sudden surge of popularity in sphere hunting since then that left it so tragically unhip in the eyes of a crew of very vogue heroes. 

Or maybe it was just the fact that crime was so much more fun than saving the world. 

So The Gullwings didn't have the best reputation anymore. More like no reputation these days, since there were no more "Gullwings". Only The Crow Wings, as they liked to call themselves, were left. From famous sphere hunters they became a band of petty thieves, and soon after found their way to notoriety, which, as it turned out, Paine did not find to be a bad thing anymore. 

Why, though, did this sudden change come about? There were profits abound as thieves, of course. There was no more Gullstore; there was the Crow Bar, where everything was free because they had become so filthy rich. Now which would you rather have; a potion for 25 gil from a drab little hypello, or a free flask of priceless vena from a little punkling of a blue dude? 

That's what I thought. 

And apparently that's what they thought, too. 

"Mish Yoona doeshn't know what she's misshing." He would often say wistfully as he whipped up a drink made of only the finest of sources available. But soon after there would be laughter, half out of memories of the old days, and half out of the fact that Yuna was currently living at home with a bum of a husband and three children that had long since run amuck. 

It was another day off, like many other days off, for the Crow Wings. Their sights were not set on any one particular establishment for the time being, as they had a few million gil to hold them off for a little while. There was nothing wrong with a few days off, anyways...in fact, it was quite the desirable thing. 

Everyone enjoyed these days off, which were generally spent lounging about the Celsius with their new trinkets or bags of gil so recently stolen. The vacations lasted until everyone grew tired of their things and sought new ones...which was generally a week or so. When one has the spoils of the world at their feet, it is quite easy to grow bored with one's surroundings quickly. 

"Everyone to the bridge NOW!" Came Shinra's voice over the intercom suddenly, breaking the relaxation of those loafing about the cabin. Rikku's emerald eyes glanced up from the little machina trinket she had been working on, and Paine glanced up from her glass of vena. 

"Weird." The warrior began, glancing over to Rikku, who was lounging on the couch with her thing, "Shinra never uses the intercom." 

"NOW!" Came the voice again, this time with the background noise of Brother wailing. 

It must have been serious. 

The two took their time on the way to the bridge. 

"What now?" Paine yawned as the door hissed open. The scene Rikku and Paine were faced with included Buddy and Shinra hunched over the computer, and Brother running about with his hands on his head, wailing. 

"It appears we have a bounty on our heads now." Shinra began, looking up at the two through his goggles. 

"OOH, we're worth something now!" Rikku giggled, clapping her hands and sliding down the railing until she, too, was in front of the computer. 

"It'd be one thing to be happy about it if we weren't worth 50,000,000 gil." Buddy gulped, looking to the blond, who's jaw dropped. 

"50,000,000?!" Paine responded, shock on her face. 

"Everyone in Spira is going to be after us." Shinra began, typing in a few thing son his computer, "And our price is rising. According the Luca's paper, it was at 25,000,000 this morning. I think we might have gone overboard with this last heist." 

"Loosen up, you guys! We'll just shake 'em off and keep going with our lives. I mean, we saved the world once, I think we can shake off a few bounty hunters." Rikku retaliated cheerfully, bouncing as she always did. Everyone's eyes immediately fell into a glare at the blond, who just shrugged and looked off innocently. 

"...she's right." Paine began after a moment, walking over to the thief, "It shouldn't be that hard. And if it gets bad enough, we could always just stop, change our identities, and move on." 

"Yeah!!" Rikku giggled and hugged Paine, then turned to face the front of the ship. "'Cause we're smarter than the average bandits!" 

.:. 

Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews motivate me to write more. >> 


End file.
